wanderyonderfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorchar
Scorchar is the youngest child of Hater and Dominator. Physical Appearance Scorchar is a tall and skinny skeletite (scalibrite and skeletal mix). His face has a few freckles and bright violet eyes. He has very pale gray hair and wears a hat that has fake tall horns that are the same as Lord Dominator's. His body is tall and skinny, and he wears a black shirt with a fire turtleneck. He has golden gloves which he can turn into lava at will. He wears light red pants and fire shaped black boots. A light orange ragged cape flows from behind him. Personality Scorchar is sweet and innocent, and really is interested with Wander's ideas on making the galaxy perfect. He loves to plan parties, play with his siblings and just basically have fun. When he is alone, he makes sculptures out of dried lava. Powers Lava manipulation Scorchar uses this power quite frequently because he calls it a "form of fun". Things he does with this power is: * Make statues from it * Use it as a "weapon" (as in playing) * Melts things * Uses it to high five people in a cool way. He shares this power with his mother and Zorphen. Relationships I will rate Scorchar's relations to other characters in a scale from 1-10 Lord Hater 9/10- He has a very close relationship with his father, but they can get into fights every once in awhile. Magmia 9/10- Same goes with his mother. Zorphen and Nori 10/10- Scorchar is no closer to his siblings is he to anyone else. They always get along and only tease each other. Wander 8/10- He really enjoys Wander and loves whenever he asks him to hang out with him. Scorchar usually leaves to go places with Wander and Sylvia. Sylvia 3/10- He belives that Sylvia is too rough on people and she needs to find another way of helping people. Lord Peepers 1/10- Peepers is an evil lord that wants to destroy Hater and Dominator, so obviously he hates him. Episode Apperances * The Adventure- This is Scorchar's debut, but he doesn't appear until the very end, when his two older siblings come back to the hospital to greet him. * The Special Job- Scorchar is only a baby in this episode and only makes minor appearances. * The Lost Jaw- Hater loses his bottom jaw, and Zorphen and Hater have to work together to find out where it went. Menwhile, Nori, Scorchar, and Wander are planning a party for Sylvia. * The Disease- Captain Tim is infected with Qwabies (Intergalactic rabies) and everyone including Scorchar needs to find a cure. * The Secrets- The three (Zorphen, Nori, and Scorchar) find a videotape called "Secrets". Zorphen wants to watch it because he thinks it's something embarrassing, but when they watch it, it is nothing like they expect at all. (There will be more info on the episodes, and more will come in the future). Art Containing and of Scorchar This is art that has Scorchar in it made by Moonstar365. (You can add your art too) SadSkeletonZorph.jpg|Scorchar is seen watching his brother cry in an abandoned episode title card NoNoseZorph.jpg|Scorchar wonders why Zorphen is so upset about being noseless Scorchar.png|Current version All Relatives * Hater (Father) * Magmia (Mother) * Nori (Sister) * Zorphen (Brother) * Drakel (Uncle) * Nora and Atalatie (Grandmothers) * Milete and Borrit (Grandfathers) * Aumere (Aunt) * Dolpa, Grant, and Emmy (Cousins) Trivia * Scorchar is sometimes mentioned as the result of if Hater and Wander fused together. * Scorchar can play the banjo (Wander taught him). * He thinks that Nori is a bully to Zorphen. * His original name was "Scorchen", but it was changed due to the fact it sounded too much like Zorphen. * He was created when Moonstar was in Peru. * Scorchar was always planned to be the youngest. Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Main characters Category:Good Category:Lava Category:Fanon